


A night at the arcade

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Platonic Kazefubu, Slice of Life, Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Kazemaru knows when his best friend has a problem, and would always try to help him in any way he can. Even if that means not using the more common ways.





	A night at the arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @namocchiart (Twitter) ^^

It was after the third sigh that escaped from Fubuki’s mouth on that afternoon that Kazemaru put his plan on action. He waited until his friend got out of the dressers after practice, and when he saw him going straight to his room he called his name and caught his attention.

“Kazemaru-kun? Do you need something?”

“Are you free… right now?”

Fubuki usually would follow him in anything without asking, but this time he hesitated a little, looking back at the corridor as if he wanted to go to his room, and when Kazemaru noticed it, he took him by the wrist.

“Please come, it’s still early to sleep. And practice left me with a lot of energy”

“I don’t know, I think I should rest my legs a little”

Kazemaru pressed his lips in a line, he knew Fubuki had been worrying about his body condition and if he would be able to keep playing, even if he was good hiding his worries and that he didn’t even tell him about it. Kazemaru knew his friend was feeling down and he had to do something. That’s why he didn’t let go of his wrist and started walking in front of him.

“I need your help with something right now. This is something only you can do”

Fubuki didn’t say a thing and followed Kazemaru when he let his wrist go. Already out of the dorm rooms and on the first bus that went from Mount Fuji to the town, Fubuki decided to ask exactly where his friend was taking him. It was late in the afternoon, in just some hours the sun would hide.

“I already told you, I need you for something important,” said Kazemaru, without looking up from his phone screen.

“Didn’t the coach say anything?”

“I asked the coach and Kudou-san yesterday, they said there was no problem if we were back before curfew” he put his phone on his jean pocket and looked at his friend with a smile “Don’t get so stressed about something so silly, I’ve gone out with Endou and the others from time to time this late”

“... Yeah,you’re right” 

“So, we’re almost there. Do you have an idea to where I’m taking you?”

That comment took Fubuki by surprise, thinking that Kazemaru would keep the location as a secret because of this urgency he had. Now he only looked at him, smiling as he was eager to hear his answer.

“... To someplace important?”

“Obviously, but first we should stop and get some cake”

“Wasn’t it something urgent?”

“It is, but so is eating cake with a good friend” 

Kazemaru lightly bumped his shoulder with Fubuki’s and managed to get the first smile of the evening out of him. As he said, the first thing they did in town was going to the closest bakery and ask for some iced teas and the cakes Kazemaru promised him. It was something small, but Fubuki hadn’t taken any kind of sweets ever since he went to the Inazuma Japan dorm rooms. If he remembered well, the last time he relaxed while eating cake was at home when his parents and Atsuya threw him a congratulations party. 

“You like it?”

“This was really good, Kazemaru-kun!” he said after taking the last bite of his white chocolate cake, covered with powder sugar. It curiously made him think of his hometown.

“Great! So, are you ready for the real, extremely urgent matter?” 

The shift between the softer smile and the fierce look in Kazemaru’s gaze made Fubuki swallow hard the last sip of his green iced tea. Kazemaru and him were good friends, they hit it off so easily when they met a month ago and now it was difficult to imagine not being able to talk with him during their meals or between practices. Kazemaru probably was in a great problem to be asking for his help right now, not even Endou or Gouenji, but him. Now he felt guilty for not being able to speak with him about his own problems, but that would change that afternoon.

“Of course. You can count on me!”

Kazemaru didn’t say a word, only smiled an stood up from his seat, going out of the store with Fubuki into a more crowded part of the town. Fubuki didn’t know what to ask, or if he should start some conversation, he only knew that Kazemaru was walking a little faster than usual, so he could only imagine what kind of problem he had. A money one? No, Kazemaru was too smart to have money problems; a legal one? Impossible, the police would have gone to the Sportscenter already.

Or was it that Kazemaru got into a fight with the local thugs? 

At the realization, Fubuki shivered. He wasn’t the typing fight, and why did he take only him to a fight? The more they walked, the more Fubuki wondered how his modest and totally not a bad kid friend got into a fight, and how would they manage to get out of that situation made his head hurt. But he would help. That’s what friends are for. 

“We’re here”

Fubuki was ready to blabber something about kicking butts when he noticed it was already nighttime and they were at the local arcade. Kazemaru bought two bracelets to play and the more he started walking around looking at the games he knew he misinterpreted the situation. Like, a lot.

“ Wha-...What are we doing here?”

“Somebody broke our record, Fubuki”  

“Eh? our… record?”

“Our DDR record!  The one we got as a duo some weeks ago!”

Fubuki felt confused at Kazemaru’s frown as he made him wait until a couple finished using the Dance Dance Revolution machine to get back their #1 spot in the ranking. It was as silly as it sounded, but Fubuki still played “ Ain't No Mountain High Enough”  with him and in just one try, they got the spot back. The workers of the arcade congratulated them for being so coordinated and gave them each the chance to get any prize they wanted. Kazemaru got a Sonic the hedgehog keychain and Fubuki a big Moomin plushie, still not believing what was going on. Kazemaru talked the whole road back to the dorm rooms and when they left the bus, Fubuki managed to ask what was going on.

“I wanted you to relax, Fubuki, I’ve seen how you’re getting so stressed over not being able to go to Russia. You’re not enjoying this moment of your life, and as your friend, it hurts me that you’re not happy”

“... You could have chosen a less weird way to help me relax, Kazemaru-kun”

“I really didn’t know what to do, and when I saw someone really took the #1 place, it just came to my mind,” he said as he smiled at Fubuki and scratched the back of his head, being a little embarrassed.

“You had a good idea. I feel better”

Fubuki hugged his big Moomin and started smiling as he walked in with his best friend to get some dinner with the rest of their teammates and probably explain what were they doing until late. The answer was easy for them, they were just spending good time as friends.   
  



End file.
